and C I am straight by ForksReverie
by TwiSlash Unveiled
Summary: Old college buddies, Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock, get together to catch up and reminisce about the past, leading Bella to recall her first time with a woman. Femme Slash and a potty-mouthed Bella.


******Disclaimer: All references to Twilight are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**This story is the work of its author and not TwiSlash Unveiled. It has been submitted under the TU pen name for the TwiSlash Unveiled Femme Slash contest, but remains the property of the author. **

**

* * *

**

Title: and (C) I'm straight

**Entry for ****TwiSlash One-shot Contest**

**Category: Femme Slash**

**Summary: Old college buddies, Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock, get together to catch up and reminisce about the past, leading Bella to recall her first time with a woman. Femme Slash and a potty-mouthed Bella. **

I easily parallel park the car on a quiet side street in Boston's South End neighborhood. Hell it should be a fucking breeze parking this little tinker toy car that Ali insisted on buying. I am all for doing my part to save the environment, but I still think the main reason she wanted a Smart Car is because it was little and cute, just like her.

I turn to look over at the love of my life just as she shifts in her seat to glance at me. Ali, Alice Ann Brandon, and I have been together for over three years now and just looking at her still makes me smile. At first glance we aren't your stereotypical looking lesbian couple, but with the popularity of "The L Word" I think the image of lesbians has somewhat changed. Don't get me wrong while no one is going to confuse either of us for men, I am not exactly a stand-in for Jennifer Beals either! I am 5'7" with attractive facial features, a pretty great rack (if I do say so myself), deep chocolate brown eyes and long, full wavy brown hair with just a hint of red.

Ali is a pint-sized pixie princess at 4'11.5" but if you value your life keep all mention of pixies, fairies and elves to yourself. For that matter comparing her to any mythical creature is probably not in your best interest and for safe measure skip the princess references as well. Ironically, however, these days her inky black hair is cropped in a stylish pixie cut. It accentuates her porcelain skin, hazel eyes and delicate facial features including her slightly upturned nose and luscious, full pink lips. Due to her diminutive stature she always wears custom-made designer clothes. It's her eye for the latest fashion trends that landed her the Head Buyer position at Sacs Fifth Avenue at the Copley Mall thus bringing her to Boston.

"So, love, are you ready to meet Jazz and his boyfriend, Edward?" I ask.

Ali is naturally more outgoing than I am, but I know that she is a bit nervous to meet my college buddy, Jasper Whitlock. Jazz and I met the first day of school at Boston University. During our freshman orientation, we were doing these dumb-ass ice breakers at some godforsaken camp. I am certainly far from being a nature girl, especially given my uncanny talent for tripping and falling on even the smoothest of terrains. That day in the woods was no different, but before I could eat dirt after stumbling over a tree root, I was pulled up-right by a pair of strong hands – Jazz's. From that embarrassing introduction, we made quick work of becoming friends.

It's so hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that it has been ten years since we graduated. Upon receiving our "Save the Date" reminders, I got an email from Jazz saying that we should skip the formal reunion and have our own bash to catch up and meet each other's partners. I was all for such an intimate affair since Jazz is the only person from college with whom I am interested in spending any time. But what the hell, where did the time go? In recent years our lives have become so busy and we have been terrible about keeping in touch, but that never really matters, because as soon as we reconnect it is as though we have never been out of contact.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she says as she grabs my hand, giving it a quick squeeze as if to reassure me of the veracity of her reply.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Ali. Neither of us has met Edward, so we are on equal footing when it comes to him and as for Jazz, I know you two will hit it off! How could you not, seeing as you are both Southerners." That last comment got the instantaneous and fiery reaction I expected.

"I. AM. NOT. A. SOUTHERNER. I am from _Southern California_ which is NOT the same!!!" Ali screeched. Okay, pissing off the pixie probably isn't the best idea but she's fucking hot when she gets all agitated. GRRRR…she is so turning me on.

I attempt to stifle my laugh and add "Hey, but you're not nervous anymore, right? Let's get out of this roller skate with an engine and go meet the boys."

As we exit the car, I faintly hear Ali murmur "bitch" under her breath, but I choose to ignore it. Coming around the mini car, I meet Ali on the sidewalk, pulling her flush against my body (well, as flush as two sets of tits allows when you are face-to-face) and into a tight hug, giving her a quick but passionate kiss. As I move back a few inches from her face I tell her, "You know I'm just teasing you. I really want everyone to get along because it would be great to have another couple as friends."

"Fine, hon, let's go meet our future BFFs," says Ali with an eye-roll.

I intertwine my fingers with Ali's and we walk up the stairs of a traditional Boston brownstone. I push the intercom and we receive the greeting "Well, it's about fucking time!" Before I can reply, there is a buzz signaling that the door is open for us to enter. I start to climb the stairs to the second floor with Ali close on my heels, then quickly stop and turn to her when we are halfway to our destination.

"Um, Ali, I may have neglected to mention that Jazz and I tend to use quite a bit of profanity in each other's presence."

With lightening speed, Alice is making the sign of the cross with her right hand. "What the fuck are you doing, Ali? You're not even Catholic!" I state incredulously.

"Bella, on the best of days, your language is - oh I don't know - colorful. And when I say that I mean you can make a sailor on leave blush with your everyday euphemisms. Truckers block their ears when you get going. So for you to warn me about an expected increase in your profanity while in proximity to Jazz, I think I may just need a little bit of divine assistance."

I can't help but laugh aloud because the reality is that I do have a fucking raunchy potty mouth. "Well alright, babe, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

I lift my hand to knock on the door to the guys' condo but my fist and the wood never meet as the door is pulled open. Standing there in all his glory is Jasper Whitlock, the same stunning 6'2" example of male beauty that he was when we first met those 14 years ago. His blond wavy hair is still a bit shaggy at his collar. His sapphire blue eyes are still alight with mischief, although I do notice a few more crinkles in the corners. His strong jaw is sporting weekend stubble, he is barefoot and dressed casually in a fitted black t-shirt and dark-rinse jeans. Based on the musculature of his arms and torso it is obvious that the boy still works out. Gay boys and the gym, now that's a fucking shocker!

"Nice fucking greeting, asshole! Is that how you always answer the door?" I question as I launch myself at his chest for a bear hug.

"Nope," he says with a pop on the p into my hair. "That greeting is strictly reserved for my best gal pal who is always fucking late."

"Now Jazz, they are not very late - only half an hour. And are you going to invite them inside or are your manners completely gone?" says a teasing, velvety-rich voice from behind Jasper.

Still wrapped in Jasper's arms, I crane my neck around his shoulder so I can put a face to the voice. Wow, if this guy is Edward Masen, Jazz has hit the fucking man lotto! Okay, I am definitely into chicks not dicks but I can still appreciate a gorgeous man when I see one. I know from Jazz that Edward is an ER doctor, so he must be more than just a pretty face, but pretty it definitely is.

I estimate he is a couple of inches taller than Jazz but has a similarly athletic build. His clothes are more relaxed in fit than Jazz's, but not quite as casual. He is wearing flat-front khakis and a hunter green polo that plays off his amazingly emerald green eyes. His hair is an intriguing color that isn't quite red nor brown and definitely not blond, almost a copper color and is the kind of unkempt style one can only describe as sex hair. Perhaps they used that extra time to get busy – good for them! Unlike Jazz, Edward is clean-shaven, but his jaw line is no less defined. Hell you could almost cut glass with it! And to finish off the image, he is sporting a crooked little grin.

"You are right, darlin', I forgot my manners for a moment – but Bella has that effect on most people," drawls Jazz, intentionally letting loose his Texan accent as he squeezes me one last time before retreating to stand near Edward.

As an army brat, Jazz has lived all over, but "home" has always been Austin, TX and that is where his mama and daddy (his terms, not mine) retired. One of his dad's stations was here in Massachusetts at the now defunct Fort Devens. So when it came time to apply to college he decided that he enjoyed the four seasons and the Boston area offered a good balance of city life while having the country within driving distance. I have been informed on numerous occasions that he is never going to lose his charming southern drawl for "some damn piece of shit Yankee accent" like mine.

I hear a giggle from behind me, serving as a reminder that I neglected to introduce my significant other. Dr. Sex Hair, I mean Edward, picks up my slack, walking over to Alice and graciously ushering her into the townhouse, and closes the door while introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward and you must be Ali. It is a pleasure to have you both in our home." He immediately proceeds to envelope Alice in a relaxed hug which she easily returns. Next he turns and approaches me with a shit-eating grin.

"I am so glad to finally meet the infamous Bella "fucking" Swan that Jazz simply raves about."

Did he just use air quotes around the word fucking? Yes, yes he did. I can feel the blush heating my cheeks as Edward and I hug.

"From what I understand you two were quite the dynamic duo back in school," Edward says, winking at Ali.

"Jazz," I whine, "Have you been telling tall tales? You never did know how to keep your fucking lips sealed."

I hear Edward choke as he attempts to hide a chuckle.

"Sugar, it is all true and you know it! Besides based on the expression on Ali's face, I think you have been keeping stories from her," says Jasper with a smirk as he saunters over to Alice to greet her with a hug. "Well, no worries, Miss Ali, by the end of the evening I am sure we can get our Miss Bella to share her secrets. So with that as our mission, can I offer you ladies a drink?"

Since entering the condo, Alice speaks for the first time. "Guys, thanks for inviting us to your lovely home. And I for one would love a drink."

With that, the four of us meander into a fabulously open living area and kitchen. The boys had recently finished having the place completely gutted and rehabbed. The kitchen is a vision with granite counters, professional grade appliances and over a dozen hand-milled cherry, custom cabinets and drawers. This space would make Cat Cora cream her jeans! We sit on barstools at an island that serves as the only separation between the kitchen and living area. Off to the left-hand side of the room is a dining table with table settings for four.

There is a fireplace on the back wall with a modernist painting hanging above it, hiding a 45" flat-screen television. The room is comfortably furnished with two leather sofas facing each other as well as two wingback chairs. The coffee and side tables are mission-style and are stained to offset the color of the kitchen cabinets. On either side of the fireplace are floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books. I am in awe of their home. The décor is understated yet it still exudes a homey and welcoming feel – not at all stuffy or pretentious. From the way they discuss this remodel it is clear that they both had considerable input in the final product and really enjoyed working with their contractors, McCarty-Black Construction.

The conversation flows as freely as the alcohol and the food. Ali is tonight's designated driver and as such limits her alcohol consumption to one glass of chardonnay which she sips while eating the delicious assortment of appetizers. Besides serving shrimp cocktail and a baked brie wrapped in phyllo dough with a raspberry coulis, Jazz made mushroom caps with a sausage stuffing. As I nurse my second Tanquery and tonic, I realize that Edward and Jasper don't do anything half-assed. Watching the two of them interact is really quite sweet as they affectionately play with each other while entertaining us. I am so happy for Jazz that he and Edward have found each other. I look over at Ali, squeezing her knee, as she smiles at me. I can tell we are thinking the same thing.

After a sumptuous meal of rosemary roast pork, potatoes roasted with fresh onion and garlic and steamed green beans, we settle into the living room to devour an amazing strawberry shortcake with Jazz's homemade fluffy sugar-dusted biscuits and fresh whipped cream.

"So, Alikins, how did you meet dear sweet Bella? Was she whoring herself out on some street corner?" asks Jazz as he hands out coffee.

"Hey, cocksucker, I am not some trashy street corner gay boy 'ho like you nor was I some club twink in the 90s, making ManSpray my second home," I say with my best false sneer.

Jazz retorts with a wide smile, "First of all, I proudly resemble that cocksucker remark. And secondly, Bella, you know it was ManRay and don't get me started on your Goth past. Shit, you could have passed for a fucking vampire back in the day!"

Before another jibe can fly, Edward interjects, "So, Ali, back to the topic at hand, how did you and Bella meet?"

"Well," Ali starts, "that is a rather interesting story, isn't it Bella?" Interesting is one word to describe it…

"Oh, really?" says Edward with a cocked eyebrow to go with his smirk.

As she folds her arms around her delectable breasts, Ali suggests that I retell the tale of our first encounter.

"Jazz, do you remember when I told you about my first time with a woman?"

"Sure, ummm, her name was a flower, right? Lily, no, Violet, no…"

Before he can continue, Alice and I say in unison, "Rose. Her name was Rose."

"Yeah, Rose that's it, I remember now. Oh Bella, before you tell about how you and Ali met you must tell Edward about what you said to Rose the first time she tried to ply you with liquor and have her wicked way with you!" exclaims Jasper.

A none-too-feminine snort erupts from my love as she giggles, "C'mon, babe, it is, to use one of your favorite expressions, fucking hilarious."

"With that kind of build up, I can't wait to hear this story," adds Edward.

"Fine. Well, as I said Rose was the first woman I ever had sex with. I'm not sure if Jazz mentioned this, but in college, I was more asexual than anything else. There were some drunken fumbling with a couple of guys but I always wrote off the lack of a spark to the shitty booze and the fact that college guys are more or less tools."

Edward gives me what must be his signature lopsided smirk (maybe one side of his mouth can't go as high as the other) and a nod. So I continue with my tale.

"Anyhow, at my first job out of college, I started having problems with my fucking prick of a boss so I brought a complaint to the Director of HR. The first time I saw this woman, I got damp in my panties. I was stunned by my body's reaction to her, but this woman oozed sex appeal."

Alice gives a quick affirmative nod over her coffee mug.

"Over the following months, I started to spend more and more time with her - both professionally and socially. She was not out at work but she had no problem sharing her sexual orientation with me. One evening she invited me to her house for dinner which ended up consisting of mostly liquid refreshment. Needless to say after several drinks and no food, my inhibitions were out the fucking window and suddenly I had a chronic case of verbal diarrhea."

I look over at Jasper who is shaking with silent laughter. I grimace at him but pick up where I left off.

"So a little bit of kissing leads to lot of fondling and the next thing I know we are naked in her bed. Somewhere in my fucked up brain, a message was being sent to my mouth that this situation is moving way too fast. While she is licking my neck and whispering how beautiful I am, I sit bolt upright and say with all the conviction my shit-faced self can muster, 'Stop! We can't do this!' She of course sits up, trying to calm and soothe me, and asks me why we need to stop. Using my fingers, I count off the three reasons why we can't have sex:

(A) We work at the same office and you used to be my boss.

(B) You are 11 years older than I am.

(C) I'm straight."

Jasper is now howling, Alice is giggling and what do you know, both sides of his mouth can form a smile, because even the dignified Dr. Masen is heartily laughing.

"I am so glad that you all find my embarrassment so fucking hilarious!" I attempt to act pissy but fail miserably as I too bust into a fit of hysterics.

"Of course, the best part is that you didn't just say it once – I'm sure you said it a minimum of 20 times," Jazz wheezes out.

"Yeah, well, that's sad but true. I think the only thing that got me to shut the fuck up was the fact that I passed out. The next morning, after I returned to my apartment in my hung-over stupor, I finally came to admit to myself that point (C) wasn't true – I was not, in fact, straight. I know that comes as a real surprise to all of you. But without going into any further sordid details, suffice it to say, Rose and I did eventually have sex."

Still grinning a full smile, Edward asks the next logical question, "Okay, besides being fucking hilarious as promised, I am confused though. How is that related to how you and Ali met?"

"Despite our brief affair, Rose and I never dated and soon after our intense sexcapades she got another job and resigned from the office where we worked. Once we no longer worked together, we lost contact. So I was really surprised in 2005 when I received an invitation to a surprise 40th birthday party for her. Apparently, her then girlfriend, Lauren, sent e-vites to everyone on Rose's "personal" contacts list from her Blackberry. I don't even remember why I went, probably just for shits and grins and to see if Rose was still as hot as before, but I went. As people started to mingle and chat it became quite clear that this address book was more like a list of former conquests than actual friends. I guess I was under S for Swan and Ali here was listed under B for Brandon. We had struck up a conversation as we realized that Lauren was finally piecing together who most of the guests were. Needless to say, we did not wait for the guest of honor to arrive once we heard the crazy party hostess muttering to herself, 'I am going to cut that bitch!' We never saw anything on the news, so we figured that Rose survived. However that was the start of our friendship which soon evolved into a relationship."

"Did you rent a U-Haul that night or did you have the decency to wait until morning to move your stuff in with Ali?" asks Jazz.

Flipping him off, I say, "Get some new material, you douche. There have got to be more current lesbian jokes than that tired old one."

"But Bella, as someone with a Classics degree, I thought you'd enjoy a classic joke" he retorts.

Having a purely eureka moment, Jazz stares at Alice and says in all seriousness, "Wait, so Ali does that mean that Rose popped your girl cherry too?"

"Jesus H. Christ, Jazz! You have no fucking discretion!" I blurt.

But Ali just laughs and explains, "Bella, it's fine. And to answer your question, Jazz, yes, Rose was my first female sexual encounter and my first girlfriend. However, unlike Bella, I did have boyfriends in high school and college, so I wasn't a virgin when Rose and I met and we were together when we lived in Manhattan. She was an assistant in HR and I was an assistant in the buying department at Sacs. It was fun and exciting while it lasted but neither one of us had any illusions that we were soul-mates or anything. So I was surprised when the invitation to the party came, especially since I had no idea that she had also moved to Boston. In retrospect, I'm glad that I went, otherwise who knows when I would have met my Bella." As she finishes, she comes to the chair where I am sitting and plants her sweet pixie ass in my lap. I pull her lips into a kiss and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I hate to be a party pooper, but it is after 11 and we've got a 45 minute drive and I am sure that Aggie is in desperate need of a walk," announces Alice.

"Where are you living these days? I thought that Jazz said you have a place over in Jamaica Plain. And who is Aggie?" questions Edward.

"Oh, we bought a house in Marblehead about a year ago. Yeah, Jazz, now that we have made contact again, I want to see your sorry ass more frequently than every couple of years. Edward, I hope you will keep him to that," I say as Ali and I get up.

Standing, Edward gives me a mock salute and that fucking grin, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good because you don't want to cross me! As for Aggie, he's our 2 year old beagle/lab pound puppy. His full name is Agamemnon the Warrior but at less than 40 pounds, he doesn't quite have the build to be an Agamemnon. Besides he's a big queen anyway – huh, maybe we should have named him Jasper."

"Ha, honey, I 'm gay but you know I'm not a queen and Jasper is a damn fine name! Although I'm glad you're putting that Classics degree to some use – and it figures you would have a gay dog!" Jazz heads over to Alice and me to embrace us each in bone crushing hugs. While I am in his arms, he whispers in my ear, "I missed you, Bella. Promise we won't go this long without seeing each other." I whisper back, "Promise."

After ten more minutes of saying goodbye, Alice exchanges cell numbers and email addresses with Edward and Jasper and I do the same with Edward. We swear that we will plan more times getting together. Once we are back at the car, all of the delicious food, the few drinks and just sheer exhaustion hit me in a wave as I settle into the passenger's seat. After confirming with Ali that she is fine getting us home, my eyelids flutter closed and soon I am off to dreamland.

_I was so excited when I landed my first "grown-up" job out of college during the summer of 1999. Starting as an administrative assistant in a development office at UMass Boston may not have been my dream job but I felt like I hit the jackpot making $25,000/year. Better than anything was that I did not have to move back home to my dad's place in Great Barrington, out in the rural western part of the state! Of course there was one huge drawback: my boss was an absolute sexist prick and every assignment he gave me was directed to my boobs. Did he think I was going to type donor acknowledgements with my tits?!? He only spoke in sexual innuendo, and the last straw was when his hand accidentally-on-purpose tapped my ass while I stood at the copier. It was then that I decided that Mike Newton and his lecherous eyes, vile mouth and crawling hands were going down._

_So I sent an email to Ms. Hale, the Director of Human Resources, requesting a meeting to discuss a confidential issue concerning my boss. Her reply was almost instantaneous as she suggested we meet in her office within the hour. The confidence I had when I first sent my email was slowly escaping me as I made my way to the HR office. What if she didn't believe me or told me nothing could be done? Well, I'd have to face her and find out. I arrived at the HR office and the receptionist informed me to have a seat and that Ms. Hale would be with me in just a moment._

_Within a minute, a gorgeous woman approached me. Just upon seeing her, butterflies set flight in my stomach. She was easily 5'9" but with the four-inch fuck-me heels she wore, she topped 6'. Her golden blonde hair was in a perfect chignon. She had crystal sky-blue eyes, high cheekbones and her heart-shaped mouth was painted ruby red. She was dressed in a fitted short-sleeved white button-down blouse which hugged her full breasts and a pencil skirt which cinched at her waspish waist while defining the curves of her hips. I couldn't wait to follow her back to her office and check out her ass and calves. Whoa, Bella, where the fuck did that thought come from?_

_This goddess of a woman offered me a hand to shake. Wow, she has quite a grip. _

"_Ms. Swan, I am Rose Hale. Let's go to my office so we can discuss your concerns in private."_

_Just as I thought, she has a firm ass that is in perfect proportion with the rest of her body and fuck if those heels don't make her calves look so fucking sexy. God, this woman can work the professional bitch look . . . Bella, what the hell is wrong with you! You are here to complain to this woman about your sleazy boss and you are practically salivating over her like a steak. Get your shit together, girl!_

_As we entered her office, she directed me to a round table with four chairs. Gracefully, she lowered herself into a chair directly across from me. As she looked at me, she started, "Ms. Swan, may I call you Isabella?" Normally, I'd correct someone, replying that my preference was to be called 'Bella' but I couldn't seem to contradict this woman so I simply nodded._

"_Well, please call me Rose. Now, Isabella, I see from your file that you started working for us just two months ago as a Development Assistant and that Michael Newton is your direct supervisor. Is that correct?" As Rose said Mike's name her repulsion seemed clear as her nose scrunched as though even saying his name set off some kind of stink._

"_Yes, Rose, that is correct."_

_Rose formed a steeple with her long, slender fingers as she leaned back in her chair and stated, "Isabella, I have a good idea as to the nature of the issues that you have been having with Mr. Newton, but I would like you to relay to me in specific terms the problems. Your candor and openness is most appreciated."_

_So over the course of a half hour, I described incidents that had occurred. Rose took quick notes and only asked questions for clarification purposes. The tension I felt before I arrived in her office had all but vanished. I felt confident that with this woman on my side that anything could be accomplished. _

"_First of all, Isabella, I want to commend you for coming forward and reporting this sexual harassment. Many employees with much more workplace experience would not have the courage to report their supervisor." A flush came to my cheeks as I basked in her praise. Inexplicably and despite only knowing her less than an hour, I needed Rose's approval._

"_Unfortunately, Mr. Newton has been with the University for several years and despite his unacceptable behavior, his staff has been reticent to file a formal complaint. I am hoping that with you, Isabella, that disappointing trend will cease." I quickly nodded in the affirmative, because disappointing Rose was not something I would do. _

"_Now, I am concerned for your professional well-being in addition to your personal treatment. Technically, you are still in your probationary period for the next month and thus can be terminated without any cause based on the hiring letter you signed. Despite all intentions to get this situation handled as quickly as possible, I fear that Mr. Newton may take a defensive position once these allegations are raised and simply fire you. Of course, that would be considered retaliation, but I do not want that option to even be available." I knew I was starting to panic and breath heavy, because Rose reached out one of her perfectly manicured hands and placed it on top of mine as a way to comfort me._

_For a moment, I just gazed at her hand clasping mine. Her skin was blemish-free and extremely soft and supple while her grip was gentle. Her nails, though nicely shaped and painted with a clear polish, were cut rather short and I imagined that she must play piano or some sport which required her nails be maintained at a particular length. _

_As Rose looked directly in my eyes she stated with fierce conviction, "Isabella, I will take care of this situation and will ensure not only is your job protected but that you no longer have to work for Newton!" Before I even knew what was happening, she stood up, went to her desk and pressed the intercom button on her phone._

"_Jessica, can you please get me Michael Newton on the phone? Thank you."_

"_Isabella, I am going to ask that you wait outside while I discuss your temporary reassignment to another department. As soon as I finish, we will discuss the details. As best you can, try to relax and I will be back with you as soon as possible. Okay?" Apparently, I had become mute around Rose, because yet again I simply nodded my head._

_After reading all of the Human Resource literature, the University's student newspaper and an alumni magazine, I got concerned that something must be going wrong. Just as I reached the precipice of a panic attack, Rose returned to retrieve me. _

_She ushered me into her office and shut the door, she again directed me to have a seat at the table. _

"_Alright, Isabella, the plan is that as of now you have been temporarily reassigned to this office as my personal assistant. As I explained to Mr. Newton, I need a qualified assistant for at least the next month and I have requested that you fill that position. Despite his displeasure with the situation, he has no reason to object since his office has three other staff assistants who can offer him administrative support. Also, I indicated that the subject was non-negotiable. Of course, this means that during the interim, I will be your supervisor which will allow us to work on creating a formal complaint. Isabella, do you have any questions or concerns?" _

_My brain was spinning as I tried to comprehend that I would be working directly for Rose. Okay, I can handle this – no problem – now ask something so you can prove you are mentally competent and not just a fucking mute._

"_Well, Rose, I guess I have two immediate questions. The first being, what does being your assistant entail? And second, when can I get my personal belongings that are over at my now former cubicle?"_

_A beautiful smile broke across her face as she said, "Regarding your new job, essentially I need you to manage my calendar, type hiring letters, some filing and screening my phone calls. Not tremendously different in work task than what you are doing for Mr. Newton. Obviously, due to the confidential nature of Human Resources, your discretion is of utmost importance. However, I sense that you are a very trustworthy woman, Isabella." The blush in my cheeks was back and for all that is holy, my panties felt damp!_

"_As for your personal items, I was going to suggest that we go to your workspace at 5 PM and together we can pack a box or two to bring back here. I am sure you are capable of gathering your items yourself, but I am not about to allow Newton to have another moment alone with you. Does this sound like a reasonable plan to you, Isabella?"_

"_Yes, it does Rose and thank you so much for your help. I am so grateful."_

_Locking eyes with me, she stated with absolute fervor, "Isabella, this is my job. I assure you that I take my job very seriously and I am very good at it." _

_And so with that final assertion, I became Rose's assistant. I found myself drawn to her like a moth to a flame or perhaps more accurately a fly willingly ensnared in a spider's web. _

_Together we wrote a formal statement of complaint against Mike which detailed dates and specific incidents of harassment. Fortunately, as a new employee, I had fully read the policies of the office and when I suspected that Mike's behavior was unacceptable, I began taking notes in a small journal I kept in my purse. According to Rose, my thoroughness would prove helpful if Mike chose to fight the allegation. Though she doubted that he would take this tactic she wanted to ensure that we were both prepared for any possible response from him._

_Being Rose's assistant was definitely more of challenge than reporting to Mike. I soon realized that I needed to learn to decode real emergencies from the perceived ones. Apparently, most people calling the head of HR believe his/her issue requires immediate attention. As I was quickly trained by Rose to discern the difference, I developed the useful skill of defusing people's anger or anxiety by giving them a willing listener to whom they could vent._

_The month working for Rose passed in the blink of an eye. She really was a great mentor and always was patient with me when I asked questions. She was the exact opposite of Mike and not just in the fact that she was not sexing me with her eyes. Rose listened to me and asked my opinion on things. While typing a staff-wide email for her, I realized that her message was not nearly as clear in writing as it was when she and I discussed it. I tentatively mentioned this to her, fearful that I may have overstepped my boundaries, but instead she was extremely grateful and she requested that I proof all of her important messages._

_As soon as I reached my ninetieth day as an employee, Rose wrote a glowing review of my work. She also got Mike to sign a release stating that I had successfully completed my probation period and was to be retained as an employee of the University. As soon as she filed the agreement in my personnel file, she met with the Chancellor to inform him of the issues with Mike and the course of action that needed to be taken. Upon her return, she sent me home and called Mike to her office. That night she called me at home to tell me the good news that Mike essentially saw the writing on the wall, agreed to leave without a fight and had been escorted from the building with the understanding that he was not to return. _

_During the short period I had worked with Rose, I had never heard her so excited and animated. Her work demeanor was always so professional and reserved. When she suggested that we have dinner after I got settled back into my old job, my heart skipped a beat. The allure of Rose that I felt upon first meeting her had not diminished in the least as I worked for her. If anything it intensified._

_Of course, one dinner led to more dinners, shopping trips and movies. During our second dinner together, Rose informed me that she was a lesbian. My astute response to her admission was, "Oh, um, you don't look like a lesbian." As I realized that gem of stupidity had escaped my lips, Rose began laughing. She described herself as a "lipstick lesbian." _

_Admittedly, I needed to look that term up on Wikipedia but essentially Rose was a girly girl who liked make-up, dresses and high-heels and happened to have sex with girls. Needless to say, I spent quite a bit of time "researching" lesbians. I told myself it was so I could learn more about Rose, but of course "denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Hell, I even considered buying a book called 'So You Want to Be a Lesbian?: A Guide for Amateurs and Professionals.' All in the name of research – yeah, right!_

_Two months after the "and (C) I'm straight" incident, I had yet to tell Rose of my epiphany that I wasn't straight at all. I suppose I was playing some "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" rationale in my head, but I knew she knew. I am not sure why I didn't just tell her - oh right, because I had made a complete ass of myself by spewing that bullshit in the first place and I was unbelievably physically attracted to her. I had been naked in the woman's bed for fuck's sake! _

_One Friday night, Rose invited me dancing which is a dangerous activity for me, but she could have asked me to swallow fire and I'd have agreed. We went to a club called Lava which surprise-surprise was a lesbian dance club. She had given me directions to the club and we met at 10 PM. She was dressed in a backless blood-red halter paired with a black leather mini-skirt. And those damn four-inch fuck-me heels, this time in red snakeskin, were killing me!!! Her hair was down at her shoulders in soft gold waves. God, this woman made me wet just standing in the parking lot. _

_I was feeling a bit underdressed in my low-rise jeans, turquoise camisole and black ballet flats. Like Rose, I decided to wear my hair down and actually had on some lip gloss, eye-liner and mascara. As Rose sashayed her way to me, I noticed I wasn't the only one drooling. The patrons, waiting to get into Lava, were openly ogling her – not that I was surprised. The woman was a magnet for attention and she could impress the baby dykes, the femmes, the butches and the diesel dykes. It didn't matter if you were a lipstick or a dipstick: Rose could get any girl's juices flowing that was for damn sure._

_Rose came directly up to me, pulling me into an incredibly tight embrace, purring in my ear, "Isabella, you look so deliciously sexy tonight. I am going to have to keep my eye on you to make sure no one pulls you into the back room to have their wicked way with you." Before I could even fathom a response (although the only thing coming to my addled brain was 'Fuck me, no really, fuck me now!'), she grabbed my hand so we could join the line for admittance into Lava._

_Honestly, I have no idea what specifically happened at the club other than the fact that we both had a couple of drinks and spent most of our time on the dance floor, gyrating to the pulse of the music. To say Rose was in her element would be a fucking understatement. Being with Rose was simply amazing; her body moved in precision with the rhythm of the music and somehow enabled me to match her in spite of my lack of coordination. I could not believe when the lights flickered indicating that it was last call and later when the DJ announced the last song. The night had flown by and I enjoyed every moment I was with Rose._

_As we walked towards the parking lot, Rose entwined her fingers in mine and it felt as though an electric current flowed through our joined hands. We reached my car first and I really had no desire for this night to end. Just as that thought was forming in my head, Rose pushed me against the driver's side door and her lips crashed against mine while her hands went to the sides of my face. When she sucked on my bottom lip, I eagerly opened my mouth to give her tongue full access to explore. I tasted the distinct flavor of lip gloss as well as the sweetness from her Cosmos and an essence that was purely her. Our kissing was frantic and intense, rapidly leaving us breathless. Rose's lips moved to my earlobe which she intently sucked, eliciting a slight moan from me. _

"_I think we need to move this affair back to my place. Will you join me, Isabella?" Having her warm breath in my ear, I was ready to let her strip me right here, right now! I somehow managed a husky "Yes" and agreed to follow in my car to her condo. Within ten minutes, we arrived at our destination and I knew that I was going to lose my virginity to Rose. I took a calming breath and opened my car door._

_As soon as I exited the car and the door clicked closed, Rose pounced on me, swiftly capturing my lips with her own in a searing kiss. Before I could even respond, she pulled away while grabbing my hand in hers and dragged me along as she made a dash towards her condo. My god this woman could seriously move in those heels! In less than a minute, we were at her front door. _

_As the reality of what was about to happen came closer than the fantasies I used in my self-love sessions, I started panicking. I mean, what if I sucked at this - or more accurately didn't suck the right way and wasn't able to get her off? I mean I understood the mechanics and all, but I really began to worry about doing something wrong. Rose must have noticed my hesitancy, because upon opening her door and escorting me through it, she turned and looked me in the eyes. _

"_Isabella, we are going to enjoy ourselves very much and we will take this at your pace. Do you trust me?" _

_And I did trust her and somehow I knew that everything would be fine. I felt I needed to make it crystal clear that being physical with her was exactly what I wanted._

"_Rose, I want you to make love to me."_

_After that simple statement, Rose grabbed both of my hands and walked us into her bedroom. When she had me standing in the center of the room, she whispered to me, "Just wait right here, baby, I'll be back in one moment." _

_To reassure me, she gave me a soft kiss before she left the room. Alone in her room, the little voice of alarm came back - what if she is going to get a strap-on or something, how could I possibly deal with that? Although I had to admit that the image of a naked Rose wearing a leather harness and dildo was extremely titillating . . . I decided then and there I was going to literally just enjoy the ride and have faith that Rose would take care of me in more ways than one._

_Before my brain could go off on any more flights of fancy, Rose returned and handed me a bottle of water. With a smirk she seductively said, "Don't want you getting dehydrated do we now?" _

_I unscrewed the bottle cap and drained the water as I watched her light several votives in the corners of the room, turn down the bed and draw the blinds. The candles offered dim, soft lighting. As she finished, she took the empty bottle from my hand and left the room once again. I realized that she must have turned on some music - it was instrumental and similar to that which spas play to relax their clientele. _

_While I was taking in my surroundings, I felt two strong arms snake around my waist. Rose swept my hair to the side and was placing open-mouth kisses on the side of my neck. My neck has always been a highly erogenous spot and I found myself melting backwards into her chest. My jeans were now sopping. I realized she must have removed her heels because her breasts were pressed against my upper back. Needing to feel her nipples against mine, I turned in Rose's arms so I was facing her. When we brushed against each other, a low hiss escaped my lips and a groan emanated from Rose. I noticed she had pulled her hair into a rough ponytail while she was in the other room. Her cornflower blue eyes were hooded and she stared deeply into mine._

_My lips quickly captured hers as my hands splayed across her back, moving to untie her halter. The feel of her warm, soft skin under my hands was fucking amazing! Her hands were exploring my stomach and she slowly pulled up the hem of my camisole. Upon finishing untying her halter, I raised my arms above my head for her to remove my top. The movement was enough to cause Rose's top to fall to the floor. Both bare-chested our hands instantly began to caress and fondle each others' breasts. Her nipples pebbled against my palms and my mouth was salivating to suckle her raspberry nubs. As I was leaning forward to capture her left nipple, Rose's finger lifted my chin to look at her. She pressed her lips gently to mine, starting another slow and extremely tender kiss. With our lips still united, she began guiding me back towards her king-size bed. _

_When I was against the bed, her nimble fingers began to unbutton my jeans. In a flash Rose was on her knees, unzipping my jeans with her teeth. She placed her hands on my hips and pushed my jeans to the floor, carefully leaving my now soaking midnight blue lacy boy shorts in place. _

"_Mmmmm, Isabella, you are so incredibly wet for me. I need to taste you now."_

_At her statement, my cunt released more wetness and twitched in anticipation. There was a building excitement in the pit of my stomach and my toes were involuntarily curling and uncurling. I shivered as she gently removed my underwear. While her hands lowered my panties, her mouth moved to giving me kisses all over my stomach and as she reached my bellybutton, she flicked her tongue in and out several times causing me to moan. "God, Rose…mmmm….ungh…"_

_She lavished my right thigh with teasing kisses, beginning at my outer side and ending at my sensitive inner thigh. She repeated this treatment on the left side. My hips were swaying and my dripping cunt was practically flashing a neon sign saying "Eat here, now!" Just as I thought she was moving in to lick my folds clean, she gave my overly excited coochie a chaste peck. I made a rather audible and somewhat pathetic squeak. What the fuck!?! Is this woman really this much of a merciless cunt-tease?_

_Rose slid her hands back up my body as she got off her knees and stood. She leaned into me and cooed in my ear, "By the way, Isabella – (C) you were never straight! Now get that pretty little ass on my bed so I can fuck you senseless."_

_Oh. My. God. Rose called me out on my shit! But I couldn't have given half a second's thought to being embarrassed as I scrambled to the center of her bed, laying back with the pillows propped behind my head. In a single motion, Rose unzipped her leather skirt, allowing it to fall in a puddle at her feet. I watched her glorious body as she removed her crimson thong, exposing her glistening cunt. She confidently crawled towards me, resembling a lioness about to devour her prey._

_She straddled my hips and as our skin met our hot, wet cunts were pressed together. The sensation was like none that I had ever experienced but I knew I had metaphorically come home. It was like molten lava pooling together – Rose was right – I had never been straight; I was all lesbian!_

_Rose's mouth was exploring mine with a new ferocity and my tongue was quickly tangling with hers. When we broke apart panting, she began shimmying down my body while her mouth languidly made its way along my neck and across my collarbone. Her soft tongue laved my breasts; teasing my nipples as she moved from tit to tit. Settling on my left nipple she slowly began a light sucking that caused me to arch my back. After forming a tight suction around it, she made my nipple distend to lengths I did not know were possible – then she allowed her teeth to graze the sensitive nub._

"_Fuck, Rose," I murmured._

"_Just you wait, baby," she said, looking up at me through her lashes. While I was watching her face, her hand ghosted over my lower lips, hinting but not actually touching me. More incoherent mumbles and moans came from me._

"_Please, Rose," I gasped. I rocked my hips in an attempt to get her hand to make contact with my cunt. She swiftly moved it to my right hip, effectively holding me still._

"_Please, Rose, what?" she demurely asked._

"_Dear god, Rose, fuck me, please!" I screamed. _

_Rose's hand was stroking and rubbing the outside of my slit in a torturously slow fashion. She nudged my legs further apart with her knee and one finger entered my drenched folds. When she found my throbbing clit and began rubbing her thumb in circles, I lost it. My eyes closed and I heard myself screech her name. Her taunts and teases had me coming for her with barely a touch. After being overwhelmed by my first not-self-induced orgasm, I was hit by a wave of embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I came that fast with so little touching._

_Upon opening my eyes, I feared that I'd find a disappointed look awaiting me, but instead, Rose looked rather proud._

"_Isabella, one of the best things about being with another woman is that you and she can both experience that bliss over and over in a single night." _

_In one of the sexiest gestures, I had ever seen, she raised her index finger to her mouth, licking and sucking my essence from it. The image of her finger going in and out of her mouth made me wet again._

"_You are just as tasty as I thought you would be, but now I must taste you directly from the source," said Rose with a smile. _

_Yes – fuck, yes!!!_

_She wrapped her arms around my hips to keep me from bucking and then brought her tongue to my folds and started licking and suckling them. Finding my entrance, her tongue began flicking in and out of my hole. The sensation was phenomenal and watching her eat my cunt quickly surpassed the image of her sucking her finger as my new favorite. Needing something to do with my hands without blocking my view of what she was doing, I clutched at handfuls of the sheets below me._

_Next her lips found my clit and she sucked on it as she had on my nipples, the same vacuum was applied to my oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves. She moved one of her hands from my hip and started pumping in and out of me with two of her fingers._

"_Oh God, Rose, I am…shit..ummm…gonna…ahhh…come!"_

_She curled her fingers toward my pelvis and gave my clit a gentle nip with her teeth. That was it. I was flying . . . screaming . . . and squirting?!? What the fuck was that! Did I just pee on her? I watched in horror as Rose's glistening face appeared from between my legs, certain she would be pissed off at being pissed on but I quickly realized that I was seeing a look of pure smugness on her face. Was she into some kind of kink? Rose quickly responded to the distress evident on my face._

"_That Isabella is known formally as female ejaculation, but to the rest of us, it is chick cum," she said with a straight face._

"_Of course, I myself refer to it as the 'squirts' and you can't imagine the fucking high when you make a woman come that way!" She then burst into a fit of giggles._

_My mouth must have formed a small "o" shape. The next thing I know Rose had crawled back up to me and was kissing me, allowing me to taste myself on her which was its own turn-on. She cradled me in her arms and gently rocked us._

"_Baby, that's like extra bonus points – not all women do that during orgasm, but trust me, when you can bring another woman to have that experience, it is amazing! How are you feeling?"_

"_Mmmmmmm…yes, amazing." I mumbled as I started to feel drowsy._

I feel a gentle kiss on my cheek and a slight shaking of my shoulder.

"Bella, love, we're home," says Ali in a hushed tone.

Hmmmm…what…where am I…oh the car. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't keep you company for the ride home. I guess I was tired," I say with a yawn and a stretch.

"Well, Bella, you know you did keep me entertained during the drive – you were talking and moaning – rather loudly – in your sleep," Alice says with a twinkle in her eye and a smirk on her face.

"Oh shit, what did I say? I am sorry . . . " I groan as the blood floods my cheeks.

"Baby, I figured that you would have Rose on your mind tonight after the talk with Jazz and Edward. Luckily for you, I of all women totally understand Rose's appeal. Why don't you go upstairs while I take Aggie for a walk?"

My Ali is the best!!! I need to marry that girl!

"Ali, thank you so much for driving and taking the dog out. I love you so much! I'll see you upstairs."

I was about to leave the garage, when I hear Ali say, "One more thing."

I turn around and look at her expectantly.

"By the way, _my _Bella, I am glad that (C) you were never straight! Now get that pretty little ass on our bed so I can fuck you senseless."

She did not have to tell me twice, as I ran up the stairs to wait for her in our bedroom.


End file.
